Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-82.228.69.15-20150421070617/@comment-194.153.110.6-20150805154636
Soufflesombre a écrit : "Ensuite tu déformes les propos de Smoker car il dit à Tashigi que son HDA n'est pas assez puissant pour bloquer son abilité et non pas pour lui faire face. Par confrontation je parlais d'un point de vue visuel quand Trébol le lui refile avec le flingue. Et oui Doflamingo s'y est bien intereressé puisqu'il connaissait la nature du pouvoir, son utilisation ultime AINSI que les répercutions sur l'utilisateur (à savoir qu'il meurt) pourquoi nier l'évidence ?" allons-y, "bloquer son abilité", encore un rajout qui sort de nul part. toutes les trads que j'ai lu disent juste "ton haki est pas assez puissant". le fruit refilé en même temps que le flingue est le ito ito no mi. encore une fois, doffla n'était pas passionné par le ope ope no mi, il voulait l'immortalité point! "Là tu parles d'un niveau de connaissance élevé voir presque parfait, Doflamingo connaissait bien le pouvoir fin." bon le fruit de law en a rien à fiche des lois de la physique mais prenons un fruit plus prévisible, le gomu gomu no mi. son principe est assez simple jusqu'à ce que sans raison il décide "nique la physique" et hop! luffy peut se prendre 300 millions de volts à l'aise, suprise!! c'est certainnement pas avec des connaissances théoriques que tu vas prédire ça! et le cas du ope ope no mi est encore pire. "- Doflamingo se prend le King Kong Gun mais n'absorbe pas le plein potentiel du coup puisqu'il qu'il n'a plus d'appui pour parer le coup (le sol s'effondre) et qu'il est projeté (le cas de l'impact et de la chute), Doflamingo n'oppose pas de force à Luffy donc la force de l'impact est moindre." sérieusement?... selon toi pourquoi le sol s'éffondre? parce qu'il est en sable? luffy frappe doffla au bras, doffla est en appui sur le sol, le sol s'éffondre ... par magie bien sûr puisse que la pression du coup se téléporte du poing de luffy au sol!! sinon lors d'un accident automobile, il faut croire que le piéton oppose une résistance de ouf étant donné qu'évidemment il est blesser à l'impact et lors de la chute, mais bizarrement doffla à rien au point d'impact (qui se trouvait par hasard être protégé par son HDA, mais c'est un détail puisqu'il à été surpasser) mais prend des dégâts lors de la chute uniquement. "Rayleigh procède de la même façon que Sentomaru'et dresse' son bras au lieu de rester complètement passif comme Luffy face à Hody ou Vergo se laissant taper (après avoir activé son blindage), on peut voir ça comme une attaque ton cas ne n'applique pas ici." qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "armure"? rayleigh lui-même emploi ce terme. sentomaru donne clairement un coup de paume là où rayleigh se contente de tendre le bras, on ne peut en aucun cas appeller ça une attaque! "Je te cite : "pour finir zorro lui-même dit qu'il faut un HDA supérieur pour surpasser celui de l'adversaire" Pica dit : "Il n'y a pas moyen que tu me tranches maintenant que je me suis protégé avec le Haki" Ce à quoi Zoro réplique : "Ce n'est vrai que si ton haki est plus puissant que le mien..."" mais ça veut absolument dire la même chose! si le HDA de pica doit être supérieur pour bloquer l'attaque de zorro, alors celui de zorro doit être supérieur pour trancher pica. tu me dis que ça ne concerne qu'un cas particulier, je me cite:"pour finir zorro lui-même dit qu'il faut un HDA supérieur pour surpasser celui de l'adversaire, mettons-y toutes les restrictions possibles! ce serait alors au minimum valable pour les techniques de tranches mécaniques (puisque zorro n'utilise aucun FDD). on en reviens au fait qu'au moins pour les épeistes, il leur faut un HDA supérieur pour trancher leur cible." "Sauf que... La pointe du crâne de Chinjao faisait la taille du doigt de Garp donc c'est plus un impact qu'autre chose ! Et qu'en plus de ça elle a percuté l'un de ses doigts pas une surface uniforme ! Donc non ton cas de figure ne s'applique pas ici encore une fois." mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, c'est toi même qui à énoncer ce principe, la force de garp est uniforme sur la totalité de son poing (comme la résistance d'une plaque de métal qui est aussi uniforme), chinjao lui concentre toute sa puissance sur un seul doigt; le principe s'applique parfaitement, admet que ça ne sert à rien. ' "allons-y, "bloquer son abilité", encore un rajout qui sort de nul part. toutes les trads que j'ai lu disent juste "ton haki est pas assez puissant". le fruit refilé en même temps que le flingue est le ito ito no mi. encore une fois, doffla n'était pas passionné par le ope ope no mi, il voulait l'immortalité point!"' En même temps si ta source c'est MangaPanda ou MFTeam... La meilleure VA, PowerManga : http://bato.to/read/_/133525/one-piece_v67_ch661_by_mangarule/19 La 2ème meilleure VA, MangaStream : http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v67/c661/19.html Je cite : "Fall back, Tashigi !! Your Haki can't stand up to' his ability !!!"'' Je veux bien voir ta source qu'on rigole un peu. '''"bon le fruit de law en a rien à fiche des lois de la physique mais prenons un fruit plus prévisible, le gomu gomu no mi. son principe est assez simple jusqu'à ce que sans raison il décide "nique la physique" et hop! luffy peut se prendre 300 millions de volts à l'aise, suprise!! c'est certainnement pas avec des connaissances théoriques que tu vas prédire ça! et le cas du ope ope no mi est encore pire." Comme tu le dis le FdD de Law et la physique ça fait deux mais là n'est pas le sujet de toute façon. Doflamingo sait que le pouvoir coupe un peu tout, l'exemple que tu as cité plus haut requiert un niveau de connaissance presque parfait, or personne n'a dit que Doflamingo connaissait parfaitement le Ope Ope no Mi. "'sérieusement?... selon toi pourquoi le sol s'éffondre? parce qu'il est en sable? luffy frappe doffla au bras, doffla est en appui sur le sol, le sol s'éffondre ... par magie bien sûr puisse que la pression du coup se téléporte du poing de luffy au sol!!"' Mais tu veux pas comprendre en faite, si le sol s’effondre c'est bien que ce n'est plus seulement le bras mais tout le corps qui subit la pression, il force sur ses jambes pour absorber l'impact mais le sol qui subit à son tour la pression n'est pas assez solide et s’effondre. "sinon lors d'un accident automobile, il faut croire que le piéton oppose une résistance de ouf étant donné qu'évidemment il est blesser à l'impact et lors de la chute, mais bizarrement doffla à rien au point d'impact (qui se trouvait par hasard être protégé par son HDA, mais c'est un détail puisqu'il à été surpasser) mais prend des dégâts lors de la chute uniquement." Comment peux-tu dire que le King Kong Gun ne lui a absolument rien fait au bras au faite ? Ce n'est pas parce que son bras n'est pas cassé qu'il n'a pas senti le coup passer ! http://bato.to/read/_/291094/one-piece_ch760_by_powermanga/10 Doflamingo bat bien Luffy dans le duel de HDA ici, et pourtant Luffy a que dalle au bras donc doit-on dire que son HDA est plus puissant que celui de Doflamingo ? Même si tu perds un duel de HDA ce dernier dissipe assez bien la puissance des coups, c'est donc préférable de se prendre un coup blindé après avoir perdu un duel de HDA que de se prendre un coup blindé tout court ! "qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "armure"? rayleigh lui-même emploi ce terme. sentomaru donne clairement un coup de paume là où rayleigh se contente de tendre le bras, on ne peut en aucun cas appeller ça une attaque!" Dans tout les cas il y a une action, Luffy ne fait absolument rien avec son épaule Hody y plante ses crocs fin, il dit noir sur blanc (blanc sur noir) que le Haki de l'Armement est bon pour bloquer les''' i.m.p.a.c.t.s''' mais moins bon sur ce t.y.p.e de dommages, tu veux que je te le traduise en mandarin ou quoi c'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu ! "mais ça veut absolument dire la même chose! si le HDA de pica doit être supérieur pour bloquer l'attaque de zorro, alors celui de zorro doit être supérieur pour trancher pica." Non c'est encore une fois TA vision des choses. Dans mon cas de figure avoir un niveau de HDA similaire à celui de l'adversaire (ou même être légèrement en dessous) suffit. "mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, c'est toi même qui à énoncer ce principe, la force de garp est uniforme sur la totalité de son poing (comme la résistance d'une plaque de métal qui est aussi uniforme), chinjao lui concentre toute sa puissance sur un seul doigt; le principe s'applique parfaitement, admet que ça ne sert à rien." Tu crois vraiment que la pointe du crâne de Chinjao (qui fait la taille du doigt de Garp) allait justement pénétrer ses doigts ? Tu t'égares l'ami ! Les doigts restent des membres séparés le Haki de l'Armement ce n'est pas de la soudure non plus ! Et encore une chose je n'ai jamais dit qu'un truc pointu pénétrait systématiquement la défense de l'adversaire ! Justement pour moi si Chinjao a réussi à tenir aussi longtemps face à Garp c'est bien grâce à la forme de son crâne qui lui permet de maximiser le potentiel de son HDA. Et même si on considérait que le poing de Garp était une surface uniforme la différence (en surface) entre son poing et la pointe du crâne de Chinjao (plusieurs centimètres) n'est pas énorme c'est même comparable ! Par contre prend la pointe des dents super aiguisées de Hody ou le tranchant des lames de Zoro (moins d'un millimètre) par rapport à l'épaule de Luffy c'est clairement pas la même chose ! Comparer la pointe du crâne de Chinjao aux dents de Hody c'est comparer une cuillère à un cutter sérieux !